ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Ultra series that should be rebooted
Within the history of the Ultra series, there are TV shows or characters introduced in films that didn't get any staring roles, or plans for them to star in a movie or seires were not followed up. Here are some of them that I think should get a series, a new series or just be redone. Ultraman Zearth Some of you are probably wondering why I would even consider Zearth for this editorial but despite being a self parody of the series I found Zearth to be interesting. In the first movie they already established that Zearth had been on Earth for an unspecified amount of time and there was also a gap between the movies, also Zearth was scheduled to get a third movie, it even had a script, but it was forgotten to make Ultraman Tiga and Dyna. However these aren't really reasons for a reboot, if anything I would just like to see another movie but hear me out... No one believes in Zearth, he's the Ultimate Underdog of the entire series, perhaps even more so than Nice. I know many of you would say that about Mebius but his theme was he was just a rookie. Zearth was a character that was as scared as most of us would be in his situation but knew by mere fact of what he was he had a responsibility to uphold. Zearth is remembered for being cowardly but he just had traumas, like many of us, when he got over them he was as courageous as any other Ultra, he overcame his fears and defeated both an Alien and a Kaiju in his first movie alone and in the second he defeated a much stronger opponent with nothing more than hard work, he didn't get a special power or alternate form he just trained even while kids laughed at him and he failed over and over again to overcome the cowardice he was well aware of. It would also be nice to see a comedy series but also because I find Zearth's underdog status relatable for many. Alot of people could relate to him on the idea of others having no faith in you and you keep failing at something. Zearth went through all of that something you don't generally see with the other Ultras. Ultraman Justice Justice is a character with a sad history, I don't mean his actual history, I mean just as a character. He was originally planed to be the star of the movie he first appeared in but was replaced by Cosmos, he was also planned to star in the next series after Cosmos but was looked over for Nexus (not that I'm complaining but still). I think he would've had an interesting series, unlike Dyna who also shared his universe with a previous Ultra, Justice would not have been a copy-paste repeat of Cosmos' series, the two are too different for that. Justice was a stern by the book, uptight character whose sternness hid something, someone trying to make up for their prior mistakes (see Sandros, or just watch the second and third Cosmos movie to understand). Ultimately he's a person trying to change himself for the better but may end up making entirely new mistakes in the process, he's flawed but wishes to do the right thing something not often shown for Ultras, who are generally seen as 'do no evil' type characters. The most common tragic situation is the main Ultra has to fight a sympathetic villain often made that way by mankind or an alien or circumstance but Justice had to fight a villain that only existed because of his mercy and his guilt resulted in him becoming the temporary villain for his next movie. Justice seemed ready to be a serious but still kid friendly series, the kind that someone like me who adores the more serious series and episodes could have gotten into. Ultraman Nexus Now Nexus, got his series, this is something we all should know, however the series was the victim of human fear and panic. Nexus was created for an older crowd, but it being the first mature Ultra series since Ultraseven, producers, sponsors, who ever they were, the people with influence over the show were afraid it wouldn't click with an older audience and instead put it on a Saturday morning time slot. For those of you who never watched (and just for the sake of emphasis) many of Nexus' fights were at night, often before the battle people got eaten (not simply killed, EATEN) by the monsters in all but the most gruesome ways, there were zombies called Beast-Humans, an often eerie atmosphere and these monsters were not the general Ultra Kaiju designs, they were design specifically that if you say these things on a dark night you would soil your undergarments. Heck, Riko Saida got her head blown of and brought back to life as zombie while being host to a dark Ultra. The unraveling of this secret had her going insane as her memories began to fade and after her death her boyfriend, the main character, went into depression. Also, monsters were not fought once a week, the episodes were divided into story arcs with a monster presiding over each of them, character building, intrigue and complex topics (heck the main character battled depression TWICE!). Now imagine how little children, eleven at the oldest, would react to such a series. Done thinking... you see my point. Nexus was originally to have fifty episodes, however due to the poor ratings (big shocker there) it was cut to thirty-five/six with an extra episode and a director's cut of another. Thing is the missing episodes were suppose to show Komon as Ultraman with Zagi returning in the form of Dark Lucifer (a cross between an Ultra and a Kaiju with similarities to Ultraman the Next but with The One features). This final form of Zagi was also to appear as the villain of a movie where he was to fight Ultaman Legend. However Legend was scrapped for a new Fusion Ultra and Lucifer was replaced by Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton (Yes that movie). Nexus doesn't need to be redone but a second run showing Komon in action as Ultraman would be nice. Ultraman USA For those of you who don't know the Ultra Force cartoon was meant to be a pilot for an american Ultraman Cartoon. It was created by both Hana-Barbera (The guys who made so much of our childhoods wonderful) and Tsuburya. Despite what you would think it was the Americans who did the animation and they did good. The monsters and Ultras were designed by Keita Amameya (Creator of my favorite Tokusatsu... Ultraman not withstanding... Garo...! At least the first two, a little iffy about the third). Perhaps the story wasn't that strong, the characters not that developed... but who cares? It was a pilot everything needed for a great series was set up and ready to go... Alas, it was not meant to be, Ted Warner, the big boss at the time decided to opt out of the whole idea to go with a cartoon of his own creation. Captain... (Sighs deeply) Captain... CAPTAIN MOTHER &(&^$8* PLANET! (Excuse me, my apologies people but I have a severe dislike of bull dirt) Of all the shows, Ultraman got scrapped for... that. Sad thing is this Ultraman is a premise that could've taught kids about the dangers of pollution without being a pussywillow (it's a real word). (Seriously they basically make a rainbow to call this guy and what's his Kryptonite? DIRT, no need for garbage, anything that makes him dirty or unclean will do, just throw a mudball on him and he's ready to croak. He's the worse Superhero since Birdman! People complain Kryptonite makes Superman a pussywillow but at least it some complex bio-chemistry/radiation-dynamics reason for it. Wait where was I...? Oh right sorry, gotten of track) So, Ultraman USA was a sad missed opportunity to introduce Ultraman to an American Audience in a format they are more accustomed to, but now I think Tsuburya should try to break into this market if they are going to be cutting back on their live action shows. Ultraseven X I loved Ultraseven X, the ending could have been better but I loved the entire premise, well most of it. However if there is one real gripe I had it was this... It was just too short. Seven X had interesting plots and characters but all of them had to be finished in one episode leaving little room for character development and I know the characters would've been interesting, you could feel it when you watch this show that there were more ideas that didn't go through. If it had been given twenty Six Episodes or thirty six like Nexus, they could've created story arcs that would've allowed a more in depth portrayal of the world of Seven X and a more in-depth analysis of its themes. This means more time for better stories, more and longer action scenes (something that's complained a lot about) and deeper characters. Even if Seven X isn't given a revived series, I would still love to see the suit in some action, it's just too good a design to leave to collect dust. Even if the series was more like Nexus than what I'm comfortable with, I would bare it. Ultraman The Next Another victim of Nexus' flop (seriously they put the reruns at late night and they got the ratings they were originally hoping for) After the first movie Ultraman The Next was planned to have another one called Requiem. I am not aware of the details but I am sadly disappointed that the Ultra N Project ended the way it did. Requiem would've brought back the previous form before Nexus and faced him against a new foe. Some have speculated that was meant to be Shunichi's son Tsugumu (the kid that had a blood disease), now older as Ultraman's Host and would've involved something about connecting to his Dad via Ultraman (sounds like he died but I have not credible information) while fighting for mankind. I don't know the credibility of these claims, but depending on how it was done and it was true, it's not a bad premise The Next seemed like a perfect movie series for families/older fans the same way Nexus was for an older audience. Ultraman looks edgy in way that wasn't brooding but invoke seriousness that the more common smooth and shiny look generally didn't (I said generally, okay, don't crucify me!). Next was realistic revamp of Ultraman with his world intended to have the same physics as the real world (with the exception of ultraman and the monsters/aliens). Truth be told they could have gone the route of the Heisie Godzilla Series, or the Heisei Gamera series. If that was too much they could have had him star in a mini-series like Hesei Ultraseven. Ending Notes If there is anything you think I missed comment below and please go check out the following Blogs Below. Most Original Ultras Most Original Ultras (Teridax Version) Also I plan to try and write an Editorial Blog Once a week (Writing is my hobby). So any Ideas are more than welcomed but that doesn't mean you can't write your own blogs. Safe TravelsSolZen321 (talk) 01:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts